


After The Veil

by sithlordsirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rewrite, Sirius Black Lives, because fuck jkr, fake death, literally no need to do what she did, post-OotP, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordsirius/pseuds/sithlordsirius
Summary: The door once again opened, a familiar face appearing with a weary smile. Remus clenched his jaw tight as Sirius walked through the door. Remus felt a strange pain in his chest as he watched Sirius smile at him and then Harry. He couldn't help but pinch his leg as hard as he could, his eyes not breaking away from Sirius. This was not possible. He had watched him fall. He had seen his face. How hallowed his eyes looked as he slowly fell backwards into the land of the dead. His chest began to tighten again, this had to be some cruel dream.In which Sirius was not killed in the Department of Mysteries.Set right after the events of Order of The Phoniex.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	After The Veil

The world seemed to have stopped around him.

His ears were ringing violently as his eyes stayed locked on the gentle movements on the veil in front of it. Its pale grey curtain almost deceiving of the pain it had just brought upon them, upon him. In the distance, the ringing was beginning to fade and he could hear the taunting chants of Bellatrix and the echoing sound of Harry chasing after her. He could swear he heard someone say his name but he just couldn't move. 

He fell down to his knees and watched the veil, the way it fluttered ever so gently, as if it was reaching out just looking for another victim.

Remus had told him to stay home. He had begged him too. 

Remus hadn't noticed he was now on his knees until a familiar ached creeped up his leg. He finally looked away from the veil and down at his legs, his hands running against the fabric of his pants. They had been a gift from Sirius for his birthday. He suddenly felt like the fabric was sticking to him, everything seemed to be getting tighter as he stumbled back onto his feet. He nearly fell before a pair of hands steadied him. He turned around and saw the bruised face of Tonks, her hands still firmly holding his arms. He watched as her lips moved, unable to hear her among the high pitched ringing in his ears.

"Remus?"

As if a bubble had just been popped, his mind seemed to focus back, the ringing now gone and the painful feeling of suffocation lifting off his chest as he clung to Tonks' voice. He locked eyes with her, "Are you okay, Remus?"

He rubbed his eyes quickly, "Where's Harry?"

"Dumbledore is with him and Fudge now, he's safe."

Remus let his eyes fall back onto the veil, Sirius had done as he set out to do then. He was so close to him. Had he not gotten distracted by the flash from across the room, maybe, just maybe he could have saved him. Remus nudged Tonks's hands off him and moved closer towards the veil, once again watching as it swayed ever so slightly, the stone of the arch looking like it could crumble at any second. He looked down at the wand on the ground and felt a sharp pain in his chest as he leaned down to pick it up.

He held the wand gently, his fingers tracing along the engravings. He had always liked Sirius's wand. More so how Sirius always managed to use it so eloquently and with ease, even back in their first year when Remus was still struggling to come to terms with everything around him. Remus looked up as he noticed two figures walk back towards them, Harry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up at Remus and offered him a weak smile, his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked withdrawn, his eyes locked on the ground in front of him. Remus held the wand tight as he walked over slowly to Harry, he knees still aching slightly from kneeling on the ground. Harry looked up at Remus as he stood in front of him, his eyes flickering on the mans face for a moment before looking back down at the wand.

He offered it out to Harry, but soon had the boys arms wrapped around his waist and his head buried into his suit jacket. Remus stiffened slightly before relaxing and hugging Harry back, stroking his fingers through the boys hair as he cried quietly into his jumper. 

"Lupin, can you please take Harry back to the house while I quickly discuss the events with Minister Fudge." Remus nodded his head, scared to speak in case he too began to cry. The numb feeling that had over taken him moments ago was now a painful knot in his chest, that just seemed to tighten itself with every passing moment. Dumbledore didn't say anything else as he walked away again. Remus gazed down at Harry, gently trying to part himself away from him.

"Harry, we need to go." His voice was hoarse, he felt as if his throat was closing in on itself. Harry looked up with red eyes and nodded his head, looking down at his shoes. Remus took the boys hand and apparated them back into the now seemingly colder 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Harry shuffled away from Remus and fell back onto one of the kitchen chairs, his eyes gazing down at the seat. Sirius's seat. Remus took the chair beside him and placed the wand on the table in front of them. 

"It is my fault he's dead." Harry croaked. Remus looked at Harry and instinctively shook his head, "Harry, you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"I let Voldemort get into my mind. If I had of tried harder, he wouldn't have. None of this would have happened-"

"Harry, I need you to listen to me." Remus steadied himself, taking a few deep breaths as Harry looked up at him with watery eyes and shaking hands. He scooted his chair closer and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Sirius knew what he was signing up for. He cared for you more than I can ever put into words, Harry. And he would have given everything to protect you."

_Just moments before they had all raced to the ministry Remus had been chasing Sirius around his house, them both arguing back and forth, "Sirius, you're being a fool!"_

_"I'm being a fool? He is my godson, Remus! I can't just sit around and wait to see if something happens!"_

_"What if something happens to you? Have you even thought of that?" Remus yelled as Sirius tugged on his suit coat, gazing up at Remus for a brief moment, "Nothing is going to happen to me."_

_"Do you hear yourself? You know very well something could happen to you Sirius! You're about to Apparate into the Ministry of Magic, the same Ministry that has been hunting your for years now! Not to mention you're about to face off against a bunch of death eaters when you haven't duelled in years! This might be the most reckless thing you have ever done." Remus finally stopped and took a deep breath._

_"I have done far more reckless things, Moony."_

_"We're not twenty anymore, Sirius. We both have responsibilities, you more now then ever. You can't just ignore them!"_

_He watched as Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, like he often did whenever he was thinking. Sirius sighed and stepped towards Remus, resting one of his hands on his shoulder and the other reaching up and gently brushing his cheek before it too rested on his other shoulder._

_"Please don't, Sirius." Remus muttered, Sirius smiled and gently patted Remus's chest, "I have to, you know that."_

_"You'll be no use to Harry in Azkaban or worse..."_

_"That won't happen." Sirius smiled, "We still need to talk, and we will. Later."_

_They both jumped apart as someone came stumbling into the room. Tonks let out a deep breath, "Will you come on!"_

Harry didn't respond, he just looked back at the empty seat. Remus patted his shoulder gently as he leaned back slowly into his seat, trying to stop the tears pricking at his eyes. There was a series of loud cracks in the hall, Remus instantly stood up in front of Harry with his wand drawn and pointed at the door. It opened slowly and Dumbledore peered his head in, looking between Harry and Remus. Remus lowered his wand and sat back down, burying his hands in his face.

"I understand you both have gone through a lot today, but I need to ask for a few minutes of your time."

Remus looked up and nodded his head. Harry just continued to stare at the empty seat, not seeming to care for Dumbledore's presence at this moment and time.

"Now, before I tell you what I am about to tell you both, I need you to understand this information was withheld for the sake of Harry's safety." Remus sat up a little straighter in his seat, furrowing his brows.

"I had suspected Voldemort would attempt something like this, so Sirius, Alastor and I had made a plan for the occasion if it were to occur that Sirius appeared in one of Harry's visions." Remus glanced over at Harry who was also sat up straight, his attention focused solely on Dumbledore as he continued to speak, "In order for this to work, we had to ensure that it was kept secret, more so than anything else, and that is why we have waited to tell you until now."

"Tell us what exactly?" Harry asked.

The door once again opened, a familiar face appearing with a weary smile. Remus clenched his jaw tight as Sirius walked through the door. Remus felt a strange pain in his chest as he watched Sirius smile at him and then Harry. He couldn't help but pinch his leg as hard as he could, his eyes not breaking away from Sirius. This was not possible. He had watched him fall. He had seen his face. How hallowed his eyes looked as he slowly fell backwards into the land of the dead. His chest began to tighten again, this had to be some cruel dream. Purely a figment of his imagination. He watched as Sirius's mouth opened to speak but was unable to hear any of the words he was saying. 

He watched closely as the Sirius spoke with his hands, using gestures as he always would when talking. How he moved his brows when talking, especially when he was trying to emphasis a point. Eventually, they locked eyes. Remus once again, admiring the pale blue of his eyes. Remus suddenly zeroed in on the conversation, like he had been dragged back into reality with Sirius moving towards him and Harry. 

"...he had been insistent on repaying his debt to Dumbledore and no matter how much I refused, he insisted on taking the polyjuice potion. I tried to stop them, mind you, but Dumbledore pulled me aside during the fighting and had Moody take me back here and switched me with him before I had a chance to even blink."

His chest was rising up and down slowly as he stopped speaking for a moment, "I'm so terribly sorry we didn't tell you."

Harry pushed away from his chair and rushed towards Sirius, clinging to him. Sirius hugged back instantly, muttering reassurances into Harry's ear and the young boy began to sob into his chest, trying his best to speak through sobs. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to connect all the dots in his head, "You're alive." Is all he managed to say. 

Sirius let out a small chuckle and nodded his head, "Very much soon. Unfortunately you're not rid of me yet."

Remus turned to Dumbledore who nodded his head, "Mr Black failed to mention how he now no longer a wanted man. Fudge has clearly seen Voldemort is back but also Sirius's innocence. Though, there is going to be some paperwork that needs doing, he is now a free wizard."

Remus looked back at Sirius was was smiling fondly at Remus. Remus clenched his jaw before standing up, "I need a minute." He pushed past Sirius and rushed out the kitchen and up stairs to the guest room he had been using for the past few months whenever he could. 

He closed the door behind him and buried his head in his hands, pacing back and forth in the room. Sirius wasn't dead. He was alive. His head was a blur of different questions, most of them he didn't have the answer to. Put at the front of it all was the haunting image of Sirius slowly falling just a few feet away from him. He had been so certain he was good. But forever this time. There going to be no mystery escapes from Azkaban or late night appearances at Remus's door, he was truly gone and Remus was once again alone. Or so Remus had thought.

Remus wasn't sure how long he had been pacing back and forth but by the time someone had come up into the room his hips were aching from the constant movement. He spun on his heels and aimed his wand at the door, lowering it as Sirius raised his hands in the air but his usual cheeky grin plastered on his face, "Nice to see you too, Moony."

Remus clenched his jaw and rubbed his eyes, "I don't see how your smiling."

Sirius shrugged and closed the door behind him, taking a few steps towards Remus, "I think me being a free man is something worth celebrating, no?"

"I saw you die." Remus whispered, he wasn't sure Sirius heard it until he was now right in front of him, raising a hand and brushing a strand of hair out of Remus's face, "I'm so sorry you and Harry had to see that, I told Moody it would be too much but he wouldn't have it, the crazy bastard."

Remus let out a small laugh, looking away from Sirius for a brief moment before looking back up at him, "You were gone and I couldn't do a single thing, Pads." Remus reached forward and pulled Sirius into a hug, the other man hugging back instantly.

"I'm right here."

Remus didn't respond, he just held Sirius a little tighter, scared he would once again slip away from him. They stayed liked that for a few moments until Remus pulled away and gazed down at Sirius, "Have you spoken to Harry?"

Sirius nodded his head, "He's gone to bed. He has had a long day and could do with the rest, I promised we would talk more in the morning."

Remus hummed in response, Sirius diverted his gaze for a few moments as he stepped back away from Remus, "We can talk tomorrow if you want, I'm sure you need the rest as well."

"No." Remus said quickly. He cleared his throat, "No, we can talk now." 

Sirius nodded his head and smiled. They both stood awkwardly for a few moments before Remus let out a deep sighed, "You asked me the other day if I still loved you and I didn't respond. Not because the answer was no, but because I had tried so long to convince myself I didn't after everything that had happened. But, I do."

Remus looked as Sirius smiled a little brighter, his eyes twinkling, Remus cleared his throat a little before continuing, "I don't expect everything to go back to the way it was before, well, everything. I know it will take time but if you want to, I would be more than willing to try again."

Sirius reached up and cupped Remus's face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking Remus's cheeks as he admired the small details on his face. Remus raised one of his own hands and held it over Sirius's, leaning into his touch. They slowly moved in closer until their foreheads were pressed together and their lips inches away from each other, "I was scared." Remus mumbled, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Of what?" Sirius replied.

"Never getting to say that to you. Thought I never would after what happened."

"You should listen to me more often, I told you nothing would happen to me."

Remus rolled his eyes back before slowly pushing forward and closing the gap between them, their two lips pushing together in a soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had recently read ootp and had this idea swirling around my head for a while and finally had some motivation to write it.
> 
> I post on my twitter (@sithlordsirius) whenever I update or post new works on here, so follow if you wish to keep updated!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
